Simple Things
by TheBellAndTheMirror
Summary: "Who was he? She asked herself out loud. But no answer was forth coming, despite herself, she wanted to see him again, to find out what lay behind those eyes. She wanted to know the Hanyou boy with the silver hair.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Inuyasha kept checking the time. She was late, but this wasn't unusual, Kikyo was always late, it was something that often got on his nerves. Finally, he looked up towards the bus station and saw her walking towards him, her hands in her pockets, her face cold. Inuyasha smiled and held out his arms for a hug, she walked right past him.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." Inuyasha winced at the words, but he pushed his bad feeling aside and nodded his head.

"Sure Kikyo, what's up?" he asked, easily keeping stride with her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His chest tightened.

"This isn't working." She told him, her tone icy, and her eyes poisonous. Inuyasha chuckled a little, trying to ignore the filling of dread that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

"_We_ aren't working Inuyasha. I've been seeing someone else." She said. Inuyasha's words caught in his throat, the pain was excruciating and immediate, in his chest, his stomach and along his spine. He shook his head, struggling for breath.

"Why?" he choked out, his voice sounding cracked and whiny to his own ears.

"I fell out of love along time ago Inuyasha." She placed her hands on each side of his face.

"I'm sorry." And she walked back towards the bus station and out of his life.

X~X

Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily, she had woken up late and was now waiting at the bus station for her best friend Sango. She inhaled the familiar scent of old cigarettes and hairspray that polluted the air. She listened to the distant hum of traffic. It was 12:30 am and still no sign of Sango. She sighed and slumped against the cold, bright green bus station pole. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something silver, she turned to look and met the eyes of a boy, the silver had been his hair, which hung to his thighs, and his eyes were like liquid gold, they danced with withheld tears. He glared at her with an unprecedented ferocity and she flinched back.

"Kagome! Hey!" Kagome spun around to see Sango jogging towards her. When she turned back around to look at the boy, he was gone.

X~X

She looked just like Kikyo. He thought she was her, but she wasn't, and she meant nothing to him, then why couldn't he keep his eyes away from her. She was watching the arriving buses with a bland expression on her pretty face. Her lips slightly pouted, her liquid brown eyes disinterested. And then she turned to look at him. His hands balled into fists as she cocked her head to the side, studying him. It was like she _knew. _Like she knew what he was going through, and he hated her for it. She flinched at the intensity of his glare.

"Kagome! Hey!" the girl whipped her head around. _Ah, so her name is Kagome. _Wait why did he even care. She stood up and waved at the other girl who was swiftly approaching. And Inuyasha, letting out an angry sigh, shuffled back towards his car.

X~X

"He just glared at you? For no reason?" Sango asked, delicately eating her fries. Kagome nodded over her strawberry milkshake.

"I don't know what was up with him. He looked at me like I had killed his father or something."

"And you say he was a Hanyou?" she asked. Kagome nodded again and folder her hands in her lap.

"I don't know Kagome, you know what they say about half-breeds, they are always dangerous, it's that demon blood in them, you have to be careful Kagome." Sango smiled at her.

"And if he comes after you, I will destroy him."

X~X

Inuyasha threw his car into gear and sped up, not caring that he was over 10 mph over the speed limit. He rolled the windows down and let his long silver hair blow in the wind, his sensitive dog ears picking up pieces of conversation as he drove past. Irritated, he switched the radio on and turned it up so that it deadened all other sound.

_It never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled. _

Inuyasha sighed and switched it back off. He was almost to his apartment. He parked the car and slid out of the drivers seat. He ascended the stairs and unlocked his door, slipping into his muddy gray living quarters. He slumped on the overstuffed couch and flipped on the TV. Everything reminded him of Kikyo.

"Damn." He said, bringing his fist down on the cherry wood coffee table.

"Damn, damn, damn!" he buried his head in his hands.

X~X

Kagome slid into bed and sighed in relief. She had enjoyed her last day of summer break, the school year was starting the next day and she felt surprisingly peaceful about it. But her mind kept turning to the Hanyou boy at the bus station. Why had he looked at her like that? Why had he looked so sad? She closed her eyes and tried to clear him from her mind, but she was unsuccessful, the sadness in her eyes kept floating to the forefront of her mind. She sighed and rolled over in bed.

"Who _was _he? She asked herself out loud. But no answer was forth coming, despite herself, she wanted to see him again, to find out what lay behind those eyes. She wanted to know the Hanyou boy with the silver hair.

X~X

Inuyasha sighed as he wrapped the bandage around his cracked and bleeding fist. Now he would get to go to school tomorrow looking like he had gotten in a fight. Teacher distrusted him as it was because of his being a _half bread. _The word tasted sour on his tongue. He turned the TV off and shuffled into his bedroom, ripping off a picture he had of Kikyo on his wall and crumpling it in his fist. Once again…he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2 See you around

Kagome carried her books close to her chest as she walked the halls of Shikon high, she felt nervous, as she did at the beginning of every school year. She avoided eye contact and kept her eyes down. She had never been very popular, and though she wasn't unpopular, but since _that _happened a year ago she much preferred to stay out of the way. She felt a tap on her back and spun around. It was Sango; she let out a sigh of relief.

"You're so paranoid Kagome!" said Sango with a laugh, patting her on the back.

"I'm sorry Sango…" she kept her eyes on the ground.

"What are you sorry for? Here, let me see your schedule." Kagome took out her schedule from where it was safely tucked away in her math book and handed it to the taller brunette.

"we have Japanese and PE together, but that's all." Sango pulled her face into an over dramatic frown, Kagome giggled.

"We still have lunch San—"

"Oh! Look!" Sango had suddenly pointed behind her. Kagome whirled around to come face to face, once again with the silver haired boy. He hadn't spotted her yet, so she took the opportunity to study him. He was lean but muscular; his gaze was straightforward and hard. He was walking with another boy with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and a string of beads around his right hand. Suddenly, the silver haired boy turned around and spotted Kagome. The other boy turned too, he smiled and grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve of his uniform and drug him over.

"Hello." Said the boy with the dark hair, the silver haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Hello." Said Kagome nervously, the dark haired boy gently took her hand in both of his and said:

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Kagome's mouth fell open and Sango stepped forward.

"And who the hell are you?" she said, her voice tight. The boy smiled and offered a little bow.

"I'm Miroku." He sent Sango a flirtatious wink.

"And this here is Inuyasha." He motioned to the silver haired boy who crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome pulled her books closer to her and smiled shyly. Miroku gently kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure." He said. Inuyasha snorted as Kagome turned bright red. Miroku turned to Sango.

"And who might your lovely friend be?"

"I'm Sango." She said simply, scowling at him, he tried to pull the same move on her but ended up with a lump on his head. Kagome kept glancing anxiously at Inuyasha.

"I…um…I think I saw you at the station yesterday." She said softly. He glared at her full force and she flinched back. What had she done to make him hate her so?

"If I did anything wrong—"

"Look." Said the boy, glancing sternly at the clock.

"I don't have time for idle chit-chat, so if you have something to say then say it and I'll be on my way." He glanced at her as if she was something disgusting. She frowned at him

"What did I ever do to you?" she asked clenching her fists.

"You're just wasting my time." He shot back. Her face flushed a bright red.

"_you're_ the one who was glaring at _me._"

"I wasn't glaring." He was definitely glaring now. Kagome bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, then spun on her heel and ran away, out the front doors and into the courtyard.

X~X

Inuyasha watched her as she ran off. He hated to admit it, but deep inside of him, there was a little twinge of guilt.

X~X

Kagome burst out the doors and dashed to the old playground; she settled herself on the rusty swing set and wiped the angry tears from her cheeks.

"I hate him." She told herself.

"I absolutely hate him." She regretted ever wanting to know him, she regretted ever meeting him.

X~X

"Inuyasha." Miroku regarded him with reproach.

"What?" he snapped, glaring at the older boy, he noticed that Sango girl, looking at him with murder in her eyes.

"Kagome didn't do anything to you." She said, her voice dripping with venom. Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that, it was true, Kagome hadn't done anything but introduced herself and tried to start conversation and he had chased her off. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like a total ass at that point.

"Go apologize." Said Miroku, nudging him with his elbow. Inuyasha frowned.

"I ain't got nothing to apologize for." He said. Sango rose her fist threateningly, Inuyasha stared her down until— THWACK!

"OW that _**hurt**_!" he yelled, massaging his sore scalp, Sango raised her fist again and Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine I get it, put that away!"

X~X

Kagome buried her face in her hands and allowed herself to cry freely. She didn't usually cry so easily, but now… she didn't know what was going on with her. Something about the fact that Inuyasha disliked her made her very upset. She looked up at the clouds gathering in the sky, they were swollen and purple and the air smelled like rain, she sighed and began to get up.

"Hey…" the voice sounded hesitant, she looked towards it's source to find the silver haired boy, standing about ten feet away, his arms crossed over his broad chest. She turned away from him, but he ran after her and caught her sleeve.

"Would you listen for a sec?" he asked. she turned to him and he saw the tears in her eyes. It completely floored him, why did she even care. He was only a _half-breed. _The word came to him in his brothers voice and he tensed.

"Look…I was…it's just…" the words stuck in his throat and it was hell getting his stubborn tongue to force them out. Kagome shook her head and smiled slightly.

"It's fine." She turned and heading back into the building, but before she got too far she turned around.

"See you around Inuyasha." She left him stunned and red faced. _Damn _he thought _why the hell am I blushing? _


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy Games

Kagome swept her dark hair back from her forehead, she was trying to focus on math class, but her mind kept drifting towards Inuyasha, she couldn't tell if she hated him or if she liked him, but something about him fascinated her. Her attention snapped back to the front of the classroom, where Mr. Ueno was prattling about the importance of algebra in everyday life. But his monotonous drone lulled her back into her thoughts. She was only delivered from the when the bell rang announcing lunch time. She was excited, whether for good or for bad, about the prospect of seeing Inuyasha again.

X~X

Inuyasha kept scanning for Kagome, he didn't know why, he tried to convince himself he didn't care, but he did care, and he kept watching for her. Finally, he saw her, weaving through the crowds, side by side with Sango, her bento in hand. She spotted him and waved and Miroku, who was sitting in between Inuyasha and an older student who's name Was Hojo, waved them over. They complied, Kagome a little nervously.

"Hey Miroku." She said softly, Sango kept a close eye on him, as did Inuyasha. Kagome turned and nodded at Inuyasha. Who turned away from her to glare at the wall, in a few tables away, Kikyo sat with her friends, Kanna and Kagura, she was watching Kagome with obvious Disgust. Inuyasha smirked to himself.

"Hey Kagome?" he said, just loud enough for Kikyo to hear. Kagome jumped as he called her.

"Why don't you sit with us." Kagome nodded and hurriedly sat down, like she was worried with the repercussions of not doing so. He looked at Kagome dead in her eyes and smiled as sincerely as he could.

"What kind of things do you like Kagome?" he asked, folding his hands before him and leaning forwards as if he gave a damn. Kagome stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"Um…I like…to write I guess…" she cocked an eyebrow at him. He nodded.

"What kind of things do you like to write Kagome?" why was he using her name so much? He kind of liked the way it rolled off his tongue. _Inuyasha and Kagome _it sort of sounded right. He shook his head to clear himself of the though. Kagome smiled shyly.

"Do you…wanna play a question game…Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha cupped his face in his hands.

"I would love to."

X~X

Kagome giggled behind her hand. Why was Inuyasha being so friendly? She liked it though.

"Uhm…" she tapped her index finger on her chin.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked. His smile broadened and his eyes darted to the next table over. Kagome turned to see a very pretty girl, looking more livid by the second, she was glaring right at her. Kagome swallowed.

"Red." Said Inuyasha

"What's your favorite music?"

"I like soft rock." Said Kagome, a little shakily, she bent towards Inuyasha and whispered.

"Who's that woman at the other table, the one that's glaring at me?"

"That's Kikyo Tsukino" he said with a grimace.

"My ex."

"Is that why she hates me? Because I am talking to you?" she asked. He hated to admit it, but the suggestion made him feel good.

"Yeah, I guess she's jealous, I mean, we just broke up yesterday." He shook his head.

"It's none of your—"

"Is that why you looked so sad yesterday at the bus stop?" he stopped and gaped at her.

"How did you—?"

"I can just tell." She interrupted, looking at him, her eyes swam with…not sympathy, but something like it.

"Inuyasha…you cant use me for this jealously game." She shook her head, got up, and walked out the door.

X~X

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading my story! Please review! Give me suggestions to my story! (cause' I'm kinda just winging it.)

Belle


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy Works

_And you thought he was actually being nice to you. _Kagome fought back the sour taste that filled her mouth. She studied herself in the mirror, pretty, but nothing out of the ordinary. The door swung open behind her, and the girl, Kikyo strutted in, her arms crossed.

"And _who _the hell are _you." _She asked, looking Kagome up and down. Kagome smiled nervously.

"I'm…uh Kagome Higurashi…you're Kikyo Tsukino right?" she backed up against the sink, her palms shaking on the cold porcelain. _She's beautiful. _She thought to herself. _It's no wonder Inuyasha wants her. _

"So how do you know Inuyasha?" the girl asked, advancing upon her, her eyes cold and calculating.

"I don't really, I just met him yesterday at the bus station…well kind of met him, I saw him…you don't need to worry I'm pretty sure he hates—" Kagome lost her words as she was slammed against the back of the sink. Kikyo's eyes were alive with cruel delight. _Theres something wrong with her. _She thought, panicked.

"I want you to stay away from him, okay?" said Kikyo, the smile on her face was cruel. Kagome was really starting to hurt with her back pressed against the sink, she nodded.

"I will…I'll stay away from him."

X~X

Kagome walked back into the lunchroom looking pale faced and lost. Sango dashed from her place on the table and ran to her, pulling her into an embrace. Inuyasha looked at her, stricken.

"What happened Kagome?" Kagome looked up at Sango, tears in her eyes.

"I am…I'm fine." Kikyo walked in after her. Inuyasha didn't miss the smirk on her face.

X~X

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short this time. I'm getting a bit of writers block, I need ideas XD

Pweese help?

Belle.


	5. Chapter 5 Talk to me

Kagome sighed, staring out the window in chemistry, she had this class with both Inuyasha and Kikyo and Inuyasha had chosen to sit beside her, she didn't miss the looks of hatred Kikyo was sending her either.

"Alright class, pair up with the person sitting next to you." The teacher drawled, he wasn't really paying attention and he looked pretty sleepy. Kagome groaned. _You idiot! Why did you have to choose a window seat. _Inuyasha smirked

"Good, now you **have **to talk to me." Kagome turned away from him and pressed her forehead against the cool glass.

"Kagome? Your name is Kagome right?" it was Kikyo, she smiled sweetly at her.

"Do you mind trading spots with me?" Kagome nodded and moved to get up, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"What's gotten into you Kagome? Stay here. Kikyo, you have a partner. Leave me alone." Kagome slowly sat down and looked nervously between the two of them. Kikyo's mouth was set in a hard line. She turned and sat back down in her seat, but not before giving Kagome a venomous look.

"What did she say to you Kagome?" Inuyasha's tone was soft, well…softer than usual. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"A lot happened Inuyasha, I just need some time to think."

X~X

Inuyasha didn't get it, what had Kikyo said to Kagome that Kagome couldn't tell him? Did he do something wrong? What did Kikyo _say_? Miroku noticed his best friend's mood as Inuyasha was driving him home.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo talked to Kagome and now Kagome wont talk to me." He looked at Miroku out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do you care?" asked Miroku, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like Kagome."

"I don't!" Inuyasha slammed his hands on the steering wheel, accidently honking the horn and earning dirty looks from fellow drivers.

"I just don't get why she wont talk to me!" he looked at Miroku for help.

"Maybe you should just talk to her?" the dark haired boy shrugged.

"Yeah? And how do I do that?"

"Well, there she is." Said Miroku, pointing out the window.

X~X

Kagome pulled her jacket hood up to protect against the rain. Pregnant purple clouds filled the sky and turned the atmosphere a dingy gray.

"Hey, Kagome!" she recognized that voice. Maybe she could pretend she couldn't hear him?

"I know you can hear me Kagome." Well, there went that. She looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I'm in a hurry." She said. Inuyasha motioned to the back seat of his car.

"Hop in, I'll drive you." He said. Kagome shook her head.

"I really shouldn't."

"Please?" Inuyasha looked pretty desperate there, his eyes were clouded with an emotion that Kagome couldn't immediately decipher. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay…"

She didn't notice Kikyo watching her.

**A/N: **Yes! It took me forever, but I've got it. Please continue to review!

Much Love

Belle.


	6. Chapter 6 Demons and Ghosts

"What did Kikyo say to you?" Inuyasha asked after he safely delivered Miroku home. Kagome moved to the front seat and was anxiously twiddling her thumbs.

"Tell me about you two first." She said. Inuyasha sighed and passed a hand through his silver hair.

"Kikyo and I, as of yesterday, are broken up. I didn't see it coming, things were going great, but…I don't know what happened." Emotion filled his eyes and Kagome placed her hand on his. He looked at her, stunned, and she looked away.

"That's when I saw you." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded.

"That's when you saw me." She looked at him, and her eyes betrayed her, they swam with...not pity…but empathy, she could feel his pain, he had no doubt of that.

"What did she say to you." He asked, looking away, his face inexplicably heating up.

"She told me to stay away from you." She said, her hand still on his. She was so soft! Inuyasha knew he was blushing, he could feel it. He kept his eyes on the road, and only moved his hand when he had to shift gears, then he placed it back in it's position, hoping she would place her hand on his again. She did.

X~X

The next days were some of the best days of Kagome's life, she and Inuyasha weren't close enough to be considered friends, but there was a wordless agreement between them, and they stayed close to each other as much as possible. Sango and Miroku noticed the change, so did the rest of the school, and rumors began flying that Inuyasha and Kagome had a thing going. Kikyo hated it, she hated Kagome, it was a sort of irrational build up inside of her, sure, she had been the one to break up with Inuyasha, but that didn't mean that little Kagome could walk in and take her place! And worst of all, Inuyasha was over her, she could see it. He was over her and on to the next.

X~X

"Hey, Inuyasha and Miroku?" the two looked up and into the smiling face of Kagome Higurashi, who was holding out two tickets to some horror flick.

"Me and Sango wanted to invite you to the movies this afternoon, are you available?" she asked. Miroku took his ticket immediately and held it up.

"Ghosts and Demons? With you and Sango?" he grinned.

"Can I sit in the middle?" Inuyasha popped him on the head, for some reason he didn't like the way his best friend looked at Kagome.

"Are you in Inuyasha?" Kagome looked hopeful, Inuyasha swallowed thickly.

"Yeah, I'm in."

X~X

Kagome stared wide eyed at the screen, the corpse of a woman had just lurched onto screen and was closely pursuing the protagonist. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha thought it was laughably corny, but Kagome was horrified. She was on the edge of her seat, her hands clamped so hard on the arm rests that her knuckles were turning white. Inuyasha noticed this.

"Hey." He whispered. Kagome turned, shaking, to look at him.

"It's just a movie. They aren't real." Kagome nodded, but there were still tears in her eyes.

"C-Can I hold on to you?" she asked. Inuyasha blanched.

"Can you _what?_"

"Please?" she reached out and tentatively touched his arm. Inuyasha didn't say anything else, but her encircled her hand in his own, and she squeezed him tight.

X~X

**A/N: **Awww! Aren't they so cute! Special thanks to all who reviewed, I love you guys!

Belle.


End file.
